


Our Hooded Heroes

by Lizzy_0618



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Cop AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I'm Sorry, Not a lot of marichat, Or ladrien, Romance, This is no kid fic, Violence, it's going to be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_0618/pseuds/Lizzy_0618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Agreste and Detective Cheng were partners in crime, they just didn't know that. They kept their identities a secret and went by the names as Ladybug and Chat Noir, they worked during the night to make things right. They did a better job at putting criminals away than the cops did, however, neither one of them knew that the other was a detective. All these secrets and all these crimes, will they be able to balance them all without blowing their identities? Only time can tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hooded Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, I hope you guys enjoy reading it!
> 
> (Notes at the end of the story)

Detective Agreste was getting a new partner today, you could say that he was nervous but also thrilled. His last partner was a crack head, literally a crack head. He dealt drugs and took them too, Adrien was getting a bit suspicious of his partner so he spied on him and that was when he found out the truth. His partner was a drug dealer and he was a part of the whole case they were working on. So that was when he decided to catch him in the act and throw him away, along with the help of his partner in crime. Him and Ladybug were the best out there, even better than the cops. If you wanted to know why he was a detective and also the famous hooded Chat Noir, well it would be hard to explain.

He wondered who his partner would be, another crack head or just a really dumb detective. Would he have to do all the work and cover for his new unknown partner while he fucked off somewhere getting high or getting completely wasted? All his past partners have been complete dick heads, just once he wanted a normal and collective partner. As he sits at his desk sipping on his cup of tea, he waits patiently for his new partner to finally show up. Just after he takes one more sip from his tea his best friend, Nino, comes up to him.

"Hey bro, looking forward to your new partner?" Nino asked sitting on the side of Adrien's desk.

"That and a bit nervous, I mean what if my new partner is an even bigger dick head than detective Johns was. I can't go through that again, having to do all the work and cover for him when he was late." Adrien said.

"Hey, relax man. You got to think positive, and at least we know why he was always late to work and where he would disappear to from time to time." Nino said.

 _Yeah thanks to me and my Lady_ , Adrien thought.

"I guess you're right. Hey look the chief's here." Adrien said.

Everyone turned to face the chief, some looking nervous and others looking excited. There was mixed emotions all over the place, was anyone going to like this new detective? Would they be the same as detective Johns? Adrien got up from his desk and stepped closer to the crowd of detectives, everyone wanted to know who this new detective was, Adrien more than anyone in this room. The chief cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Morning detectives, now before you all meet the new detective I have a few words to say. I want you all to treat her with respect and make her feel welcomed. I'm sure she'll make a great part of the team." the chief said.

 _Wait, did the chief just say her?_ , Adrien thought.

"Dude, you're new partner is a girl!" Nino said.

"Fuck, that's never happened before. My partners have always been guys, not one of them was a girl." Adrien says in shock.

"It'll be alright, you're lucky alright. There's no way that this girl could be a crack head or anything. Just a normal, simple detective." Nino said.

"You're right, there's nothing that I've got to worry about." Adrien said

"Everyone, meet detective Cheng." the chief said.

Adrien turned around to face the new detective and the person who stood in front of the team was breathtaking. She was truly beautiful, stunning and the sun reflected on her face made it look as if she was actually glowing. Adrien could see all the other detectives eyeing the new girl, he knew that a wave of jealous detectives was coming his way, after all he was the one who was going to be spending all his time with her.

"Hi everyone, I'm detective Cheng but you can all call me Marinette." she said.

 _Marinette....that's a pretty name_ , Adrien thought.

"Detective Cheng I'd like you to meet your partner. Meet detective Agreste, the best there is here in the department." the chief said.

They both exchanged looks before shaking hands with each other. "It's good to finally meet you detective Agreste, I've heard so many things about you." Marinette said.

"It's good to meet you too, you can call me Adrien. We're partners now." Adrien said.

"Well Adrien, would you mind showing me around the place and introduce me to everyone." Marinette asked with a warming smile.

"Uh sure, this guy right here is my best bud Nino. We've been through a lot together and I've known him since I was 13 years old." Adrien said bringing forward his best friend.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nino, you have to tell me everything you know about my partner. Want to make sure I know everything about him, my parents always told me that the more you know about a person the closer you become with them. They also say the closer you are the more secrets you reveal to one another." Marinette said shaking Nino's hand.

 _If that's the case then reveal to me all your darkest secrets detective Cheng_ , Adrien thought.

"We'll have to do that over coffee, there's so much to say about Adrien. So many hilarious stories to tell, did you know that Adrien modelled for his father's company when he was younger." Nino said.

"A model huh? Coffee it is, I'd so love to know more. Now, show me the rest of the place, Mr model." Marinette said walking off.

Before Adrien followed on, he gave Nino a stare that shouted 'YOU'RE SO DEAD MATE' which just made Nino laugh. He just gave Adrien two thumbs up saying 'good luck mate, cause you're going to need it', then Adrien went off in the direction Marinette went in. Marinette was glad to be a part of the team, she knew that she was going to fit in just perfectly. It was just her partner that was the problem, yes he seemed like a great guy, but she was kind of hoping her partner would be a girl. It was to do with the fact that she and her last partner started dating, and Marinette didn't know that mixing her love life with her work life was a bad idea. They had arguments, which would get in the way of their work. Whenever they were in a middle of an argument, the results of them working together was not pretty. There would be screaming, shouting, disagreements on the cases, throwing things about....the list went on. It was then that Marinette knew that not only did she have to end it, but she also had declared that she would never get involved with another partner ever again.

"Well I think that's enough showing me around, don't you think." Marinette said.

"Uh yeah sure." Adrien said.

Just as Adrien was about to say something to his partner, Marinette's phone goes off. Pulling it out of her pocket she looks at the caller ID to see that her best friend, Ayla, was calling her. Looking back at Adrien she opens her mouth to speak. "It's my best friend calling, hang on a moment okay." Marinette said before answering the phone.

"Hey girl." Marinette said.

"Marinette hey girl! How's your first day going? Have you met your new partner? Is your partner a guy or girl? Cause if it's a guy then I have to know, is he hot?" Ayla said.

"First day is going pretty good, I've met my new partner and yes my partner is a guy. Of course you'd want to know that but I'm not telling you that when he's right behind me." Marinette said in frustration.

"He's behind you? Okay I think I get this, you're not going to answer my last question because he is absolutely hot but you can't say that when he's right behind you. Am I right? I'm right aren't I? I'm always right and you know that." Ayla said.

"Yes you are right, like always. I don't know what I'm supposed to do? I can't let history repeat itself, you know that I can't. It didn't end well and I don't want to happen again. What do I do?" Marinette said.

"Don't worry girl, I understand. I'm going to help you with your hot detective problems. I'm going to make sure that you don't think about him, dream about him, day-dream about or breath his name. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure that boy ain't running through your brain." Ayla declared.

"What would I do without you?" Marinette asked.

"You'd probably be dead if I didn't have me to be there for you." Ayla said.

"That's very true, best friends got to keep each other's backs. But in this case, mainly mine with all the things that I go through." Marinette laughed.

"You got that right, anyway there's another reason why I called you." Ayla said.

"Okay and that is?" Marinette asked curiously.

"We're going to be crashing at my boyfriends place for a few weeks. The building we live in is being shut down for investigation. Apparently they found a body, put don't worry they let me go get our stuff. Well most of it, they're in the back of my trunk." Ayla said.

"What really? That's probably where I'm going to be heading soon if it happened in our building. But I guess that this could be alright, I mean I've never really met your boyfriend before and what perfect way to get to know him a bit more than living with him for a few weeks." Marinette said.

"Yes that's a good thing, but hey I got to go now. I'll send you the address later, enjoy your first day!" Ayla said.

"Okay, see you later." Marinette said before ending the call.

Marinette placed her phone back into her pocket and turned back to face her partner, who was still facing her way and probably just watching her talk on the phone to her best friend. As she smiled at him, she came to realise that Ayla would have a lot of work to do if she was going to help her with her hot detective problems.

 _Well he's definitely more than just hot. but yeah, hot is a word I would use to describe him. Oh God Marinette you're still staring at him, say something quickly before he thinks you're a complete weirdo!_ , Marinette thought.

But before she could speak a word to him, someone had already broken the awkward silence between the two detectives. And that very person was Nino himself, "Sup guys. You two getting to know each other a bit more I see." Nino said while winking at Adrien.

 _Why did he wink at him?_ , Marinette thought.

"Uh... y-yeah we were, what's up buddy?" Adrien said while looking at Nino.

In Marinette's perspective, it looked as if Adrien was trying to directly tell him "Well we were trying to but then you came up and ruined it!" But Marinette always goes over the top when she was assuming things, however, that was exactly what he was trying to tell him. Plus also the fact that he wanted to say "You think you were dead before, oh just you wait....I'm so going to ANNIHILATE you when we head back to our apartment!"

"Just here to tell you that we're going to be having some company at our apartment for a few weeks. I'll tell you more about it later, we got to head down to a crime scene." Nino said.

"Ah okay then, so the crime scene. What is it?" Adrien asked.

"A murder, happened last night apparently." Nino said.

"And I was right, my best friend told me about that. They've closed the whole building down, so we got to go stay with her boyfriend for a while. If I could, I would go find somewhere else to live for the time being. I've never met the guy, but I can tell you that the two of them are just too loud!" Marinette said.

"Well I'd offer you to stay at ours but I have the same situation as you. Him and his girl just don't know when to shut up and keep forgetting that the walls are thin so I can hear everything from next door in my bedroom. Hell, people next door, up and down the apartment can hear them! It's so embarrassing!" Adrien said.

"Bro, I'm standing right here!" Nino said.

"Yes you are, we know that. Thanks for the offer at least, but I think it's better I stay with my girl. Now come on lets head down to that crime scene." Marinette said.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it for now! I hope you all like it, more to come soon guys!
> 
> (I'm going to make sure that the next chapter is a little longer)


End file.
